


Escaped

by Sinistretoile



Series: Hallowe'en [72]
Category: Legion (TV), Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Dark Character, Halloween, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: He let her go...but why?
Relationships: David Haller/Original Character(s)
Series: Hallowe'en [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1127573
Kudos: 2





	Escaped

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 'I told you already. I don't know why he/she/they let me go! He/she/they just did.' and 'Sometimes I can still see their face whenever I close my eyes.'

She held her head in her hands. It hurt now that the adrenaline had worn off. Her hands itched from the dried blood. She didn’t even know whose it was anymore. The door opened and the detective stepped in again. This time he had a brown take-out sac and white to-go cup.  
“This is all we could find at this hour.”  
The smell turned her stomach but made it growl, nonetheless. Her hand shook as she sat up and reached for it. “Could I-“ Her voice cracked. “Could I have some aspirin please? Tylenol, ibuprofen, something. My head is killing me.”  
“Sure, sure.” He signaled to the two-way mirror behind her.  
“Thank you.”  
He held his tie against his body as he sat in the pulled out chair. “Now, where were we?”  
She didn’t answer. Instead, she focused on burger in front of her, picking off the lettuce, tomato and pickle. She used the wrapper to scrape off the majority of the mustard and ketchup from the top bun then placed it back on top. Her first bite was tentative and she chewed it thoughtfully.  
The detective watched her. “Why’d he let you go?”  
She swallowed. “Can we…can you just wait until I’m done? Please?”  
“Sure.” The detective tapped the pen on the tablet in front of him. The sounds of her breathing and chewing held the silence in the room at bay. He waited until she had finished eating. He watched her crumple up her trash and put it in the empty sac then drain the drink. “Ok. I wanna go through this again. Why did he let you go?”  
She sighed and shoved her fingers through her hair. “I don’t know.” She looked off into the corner, looking at nothing.  
“There has to be some reason. Did he take another girl? Did you kill him? Knock him out? Does he even know you’re gone?” She closed her eyes, desperately trying to keep her composure from unraveling.

The smell of bacon and waffles woke her up. She jerked awake and promptly fell off the couch and onto the threadbare carpet on the floor. She pushed up slowly. This wasn’t where she’d woke up every day for the last…what seemed like forever.  
“Morning, sleepy head.”  
His bare feet were in front of her. She pushed up on her forearms then her hands, following his legs up (pajama pants, bare chest). He smiled. He hadn’t shaved yet. She pushed up onto the balls of her hands. He reached down and helped her up under both arms. He felt her tense.  
“Something the matter?” She kept her mouth shut and shook her head. “Now, don’t be like that.” He tipped her head back by a hand on her chin. “Not after last night.” He rubbed his thumb along her bottom lip. His smile didn’t reach his eyes. His left one twitched. Whoever was at home in there…they didn’t match the smile. “Are you hungry?” His tsked himself. “Of course, you are. You’ve been in the box for almost 3 weeks.”  
“The box?”  
He waved it away. “I made us waffles. You are hungry, right?” She nodded. His hand moved to her throat, squeezing just slightly. “I’m gonna need you to use words.”  
“Y-yes.”  
“Good.” He pecked her nose and released her. “Good, let’s eat.”

Her stomach lurched. “I need to go to the bathroom.”  
“Just a minute.” She held the back of her hand to her mouth and jumped up from the chair. The door was locked when she yanked on the knob, of course. The only place to vomit was the empty bag. And vomit she did. The detective knocked on the glass. “Here.” He handed her a napkin and she wiped her mouth.  
“Bathroom. Now. Or I’m not saying another word without a lawyer.” She glared up at him through her straggly hair. It had not been spared in the vomit.  
The detective sighed and rolled his eyes as he looked at the ceiling. “Fine. Alright.” A few minutes later, a female officer poked her head in the door. The detective waved her at the officer.  
She followed the officer to the bathroom. “Are you working this case?”  
“No.”  
“Good.”  
“Why’s that?” The officer glared at her as if she were questioning her ability to do her job. They paused at the bathroom door.  
“Because you’re his type.” She pushed open the bathroom door and made a beeline for the sink. The running water reminded her bladder that she had to pee. The stall door clattered as she lunged for the toilet before she wet herself. It burned. She was dehydrated. She probably had a UTI from the unsanitary conditions of the box…not to mention the rigorous sex. She gritted her teeth against the pain then wiped and went back to the sink.  
The officer shoved the door open. “Everything ok in here?” She must have taken too long.  
“Fine.” She splashed water on her face then used the hand soap to get the vomit out of her hair and the scrub the blood from her hand/s. She turned the water off. “I’m not the criminal here. Why would I run?” She dried her hands off on the rough, brown paper towel then tossed it in the trash can.  
When they got back to the room, she sat down heavily in the chair. The detective offered her a piece of mint gum which she gladly took. “Now where were we?”  
She sighed and looked at her hands on the table. “I told you already. I don’t know why he let me go. He just did.”  
“I’m sorry but I find that hard to believe. He kidnaps you in broad daylight from a populated area. He holds you for three weeks. Then he just lets you go? You have to admit that’s a stretch. Especially since every single one of his other victims have turned up dead two months after they were taken.”  
She shrugged. “I don’t know why he didn’t stop me. He had every chance to.”  
The detective raised an eyebrow. He caught the change in her use of words. “I thought you said he let you go.”  
“He did.”  
“But you just said he didn’t try to stop you.”  
“It’s the same thing. He didn’t try to stop me from escaping. He let me go.”  
The detective tapped his chin. He didn’t believe that one of their most elusive and as of yet unidentifiable serial killers would just let a girl go. “Alright, let’s take it from the top. What were you doing the morning you were taken?”

She snapped awake, knocking over a half-drank coffee cup. The female officer who had escorted her the bathroom looked up from her paperwork. “Hey, you ok?”  
She swallowed and shoved her fingers through her hair. “No, not really. I’d really like to go home.”  
The detective’s dress shoes scuffed on the floor next to her. “That’s not going to happen anytime soon, unfortunately.”  
“What? Why?”  
“The DA wants you taken to a safe house.” She groaned. “Listen, it’s for your protection.” He pulled the chair out for her. “And it’s the only way you’re getting out of this station.”  
She sighed dejectedly and popped up. “Fine. I need a shower. And you better have fucking Wifi. And make sure someone can cook or at least can grocery shop so I can cook. I’m not eating fast food indefinitely.” The detective raised an eyebrow at her. When two plainclothes officers joined them, he passed her off to them.  
During the drive to the safe house, she dozed off twice. And both times she jerked awake. The officers looked at each other. When they had her safely inside, she excused herself for a much needed shower.  
The hot water pounded down on her like a relentless scalding rain. Her skin burned and itched from the high temperature but she didn’t turn it down. Instead, she scrubbed her skin, drawing blood in some places. She tried to relax. She wasn’t there anymore. She was safe, right? No…she’d never be safe until he was caught.

She lay panting in the disarmingly soft sheets that stank of sex and blood. The ceiling fan turned above her. His smiling face blocked it out. She flinched. His smile faltered. “I’ll be back later.” He kissed her quickly. He booped the tip of her nose with his finger. He wasn’t unattractive. On the contrary, his long, sharply angular face was handsome with clear blue-green eyes. His stubble let her know he hadn’t shaved in a few days.  
David had chained her to the bed by her ankle after that first night she’d ‘willingly’ fucked him. He didn’t trust her yet. She’d seen his face. Though she held out hope, she didn’t think he’d ever let her go...alive.  
“David?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Could you bring me something to drink?”  
“Of course.” He flashed her a smile then disappeared out of the doorway. She pulled her shirt back on and pulled the shorts back up. He handed her a plastic glass of water then kissed her forehead. “See you soon.” She watched his tall, lean figure disappear out the door again. She watched the sunset through the closed curtains. The lack of ambient noise outside let her know they were somewhere outside the city, removed of people.  
David was gone. She could relax. She could rest. She didn’t know when he would be back so she needed to take advantage of the time without him. He had this intensity about him and sometimes he would stare off at nothing, lost in his head or destroy a room for no reason faster than she could react. Her eyes slipped closed.  
The bed shook with his weight, drawing her from her doze. He kissed and groped her bare skin roughly. She rolled onto her back and he slotted himself between her thighs. She pushed at his chest. In the low light, his shirt felt tacky. She looked at her hands. The moonlight made the blood look black.  
“David?”  
“No talking.”  
“But-”  
He covered her mouth with his hand. “I said -no-talking-.” He didn’t attempt to reassure her with a smile. His eyes were dark, pupils blown wide. His tacky, long fingers forced the crotch of her shorts to the side. She shook her head but he pushed her head down by the hand over her mouth. “Don’t make me chain you all the way down.” He thrust inside her. The burn and the flash of pain wiping out any pleasure.

She snapped awake, kicking her leg out and in the process knocking over everything on the table. “I’m so sorry.” She scrambled to clean up. When the officer’s hands touched hers, she jerked back.  
“Hey, are you ok?”  
“I’m fine. I’m fine.”  
“Do we need to get you to a doctor?”  
“I said I’m fine.” She shied away from him. She didn’t like the way they were looking at her. “I can still see his face whenever I close my eyes.” They looked at her with sympathy that bordered on pity. “I think I’d like to go to bed now.”  
“Of course. Leave your door open. We’ll be right out here.”  
She trudged to the first bedroom and collapsed face first onto the bed. She was out before as soon as her head hit the mattress.

“I can trust you, right?” She bit her lip and nodded. He opened the front door and watched her cautiously. She made no move to run so he shut the door behind them. He led her down the porch steps to the truck. He opened her door for her and gave her a hand to climb up in the cab.  
“Seatbelt.” She buckled her seatbelt before he’d walked around to the driver’s side and opened the door. He hauled himself up. “I’m so glad you’ve come to your senses.”  
“Me too.” She tried to smile but it felt like a snarl. Did he notice? If he did, he didn’t say anything. She looked out the window, her heart skipping as it became more populated. He reached for her hand then tsked.  
“Your hands are bloody.”  
“I’m sorry. I tried to get the blood out of your shirt.”  
He rolled his neck. “It’s fine. I just wish you’d washed them before we left. Don’t need any undue attention.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“I SAID-” She flinched. “It’s fine.” She didn’t know where they were going but she couldn’t risk him being mad at her when they got there. She unbuckled her seatbelt and slid across the bench seat. “What are you doing?”  
“Showing you how sorry I am.” She reached between his legs and found him half hard. Her lips and teeth closed on his ear. He moaned at her attention.  
“Stop. I’m trying to drive.”  
“Do you forgive me?” She unbuttoned his jeans and reached inside.  
“Yes, yes, I forgive you. Now, sit down so I can pay attention to the road.” She hummed in his ear as she played his dark blonde and his cock. “S-s-sit…”  
“Ok.” She straddled his lap and sat on his thighs.  
“I can’t see.” She rolled her hips against him. “You need to move.” He put his hand on her shoulder and pushed her off. She grabbed the wheel as she went. The truck veered to the right. It’s speed carried it up onto two wheels. He used his power to slow them as they began to roll. He yanked her back against the seat and strapped the lap belt across.  
The passenger side hit the asphalt and things sped back up with the shock to his system. The truck rolled onto its cab then skidded to a halt. She felt the blood in her hair. David turned towards her. She was already moving. She unbuckled her belt, the glass crunching under her hands. He yelled her name as she crawled through the broken windshield. She stood on shaky legs.  
David could have stopped her. He could have chased her. Instead, he watched her back away from the truck. She turned and bolted, running as fast as her bare feet would carry her, straight to the police station.

A thump in the other room roused her but not completely. She rolled over, pulling the top blanket around her and hugging the pillow to her chest. She thought she heard a second thump but she couldn’t be sure. She wasn’t fully awake and sleep tugged her back.  
A shadow moved out in the hall, pushing the door carefully open with his telekinesis. He moved silently over the carpet. The bed moved with his weight as he climbed up over her body. She woke up more, confused. He moved over her. This was a dream, right? She’d snap awake any minute. David slowly grinned. In any other lifetime, in any other circumstances, he would have been handsome. His moonlit white grin widened. “Miss me?”


End file.
